An OLED generally comprises a structured ITO layer on a glass substrate, wherein the ITO layer forms a first electrode and wherein the OLED further comprises a second electrode and organic light-emitting material arranged between the first and second electrodes. Moreover, the OLED can comprise a thin-film encapsulation formed by a stack of different layers for sealing at least the organic light-emitting material, wherein the stack of the thin-film encapsulation may include an inorganic layer, for instance, a SiN layer, and a polymer layer and wherein during the manufacturing process of the OLED the inorganic layer may be applied in a chemical vapor deposition (CVD) process and the polymer layer may be locally applied onto the inorganic layer in a wet chemical process like inkjet printing. During the wet chemical process the polymer layer may not remain locally confined within an edge region, in which an edge of the polymer layer should be formed, i.e. it may undesirably spread out.